Wolverine Vol 2 92
. Wolverine, not believing that Sabretooth is really a brainless creature now attempts to goad him into breaking character. Hudson points out that while the destroyed cerebral cortex has regenerated completely, they will not know if Sabretooth's original personality will ever resurface. Finished with Sabretooth, they put him in the care of X-Force member Boomer. Watching Tabitha lead Sabretooth away makes Wolverine grimly wonder if Jubilee ever held his hand like that. Logan is then led into the Danger Room where they rig him up with devices that will monitor his bio-systems while undergoing a Danger Room sequence. They activate a winter time simulation, and Wolverine -- already agitated by having to wear devices that remind him of the Weapon X program -- almost goes berserk from the memory triggers caused by the simulation. Before he can harm Heather and James, Xavier shuts down the simulation. Wolverine gets a flash of memory of the night he first met Heather and James. He recalls being on the trail of some poachers. After killing them he ran into the Hudsons and nearly slew them because he thought they were poachers as well. Confiding this to Heather is the straw that breaks it for Wolverine and he storms out of the house and runs into the woods. Unable to stop him, they are forced to watch the read-outs on the system and watch a 3-D hologram of his bio-systems to get an idea of what he's doing. Wolverine meanwhile is running through the woods until he gets to a blind curve near the Xavier estate. While the Hudson's and Xavier record that Wolverine's senses are more sensitive than ever, Wolverine spots the wife-beater Mr. Higgins riding down the road drunk, while on the other side of the blind curve is a biker he got in a fight with at the bar . Not wishing either of them to die in a wreck, Wolverine jumps down and tries to stop Higgins. Higgins sees Wolverine and decides to run him down. Wolverine doesn't move out of the way and the resulting impact throws Logan clear from the car, mangled and broken while Higgins swerves off the road and crashes into the side of a cliff face. The resulting collision causes the cars engine to burst into flame. Wolverine gets back to his feet in moments, while back at the X-Mansion the others are shocked to see that Wolverine's healing factor has greatly improved and what used to take days to heal now takes mere moments. Wolverine then rushes to the side of Higgin's car and uses his claws to tear the door free so that Higgin's can get away before he burns up. With the crisis averted, Logan picks up a can of beer that was knocked clear from the car wreck. He opens it as the biker passes by -- and smartly -- keeps on going knowing how much trouble Logan can be. Wolverine drinks the beer and tosses the can away and walks off into the night. He just barely registered, and ignores, the fact that he is being watched by Zoe Culloden and a colleague of hers with Landau, Luckman and Lake. They are surprised that Wolverine just barely noticed their presence however Zoe is still committed to keeping tabs on Logan. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}